Violent Kiss
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Take my hand grip it tightly, with your neck, I'll kiss you violently- And with my blood around her lips, Clare has never looked so ravishing...


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi!

A/N: You know, I think almost every fan girl is going to be writing a clip it on the Monster Moon Mini scene where Mr. Munro had the biggest orgasm when Ms. Aislinn was totally chomping down on his neck. Well, so am I... Erised Lestrange totally said I HAVE to post it, so for her little "demand" I'm totally going to post a lemony scene inspired by the Monster Moon Mini :)) It's not going to completely follow the episode, it's only inspired by it okay? It's going to be in Eli's POV again. I don't know what it is, but I feel more comfortable writing in a guys point of view. It's more... fun.

Warning: Slighty heavy lemon! CHARACTERS are SLIGHTLY out of character...

* * *

Violent Kiss

Summary: Take my hand grip it tightly, with your neck, I'll kiss you violently- And with my blood around her lips, Clare has never looked so ravishing...

* * *

The sound of loud music blasted through the walls of Degrassi.

I walked up the steps in a cheap vampire costume, that I'm pretty sure would have Clare melting into a puddle. My hair was slicked back and pulled into a tight ponytail, held with a black silk ribbon. I pulled open the doors and walked inside. The sound of music grew louder as I made my way into the gym. I smirked. This is my kind of place! A few black lights hung, about three strobe lights were going off, and about half of the students had glow sticks hanging off their necks, and clothes.

For a Halloween dance, this turned out to be raveish. I walked towards the punch bowl when I spotted Adam, somehow remembering him saying that he was going to be a raccoon (1). I poked his back and he turned around, smiling at me. He said, "Nice costume Eli." I looked down and smiled.

"Thanks." I said. "Have you seen Clare?" I asked. Adam looked around and he pointed towards the dance floor. I felt my eyes grow wide when I spotted Clare dancing with Alli. Oh my god was she fucking dancing. I pat Adam's shoulder and moved towards the dance floor. As I inched closer and closer to Clare, I watched as she turned her back against Alli. God, damn. How did Clare learn how to dance like this? I swiftly pulled her arm, and yanked her away from Alli. I pressed my chest against her back and whispered, "You're not allowed to dance in that sort of fasion with anyone, but me." I felt her shudder. I smirked and wrapped my arm around her waist.

Clare's hips started to move swiftly from side to side, rubbing against a certain place. I placed my hands on her hips, clenching her plaid red skirt, that was... unbelievably short. I didn't think Clare would be caught in something short like this. But hey, dreams do come true. My hands moved up to her sides and her head fell to my shoulder. I moved my hips with hers, and ran my hand down her thigh. Clare turned around, and wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a sneaky grin. I smirked in return and ran my fingers inside her skirt, teasing her, and pulling on the band of her panties.

I had to admit, Clare looked so fucking sexy tonight. For an undead creature, she looked so... ravishing. She has icy blue contacts in, making her eyes glow, and blood covered her clothing, and neck. I wanted to just steal her away and god damn, I can't even think straight right now. Clare turned back around and snaked her arms up around my neck, her head fell to my shoulders, and her hips swayed from side to side swiftly over my crotch. I held her waist, almost bruisingly, and my head fell to her shoulder; I thrust my hips up slightly. Through the loud music I heard her whimper.

I wanted to do it again, but Clare whispered, "I'll be right back." She placed a kiss on my cheek and moved away. I watched her leave, and disappear out of the gym and into the hallway. I thought about what I should do, besides stand in the middle of the dance floor. I smirked a little, and soon exited the gym. Knowing that Clare may have wandered to the bathroom, that's the first place I checked. I opened the door, and stepped inside. I leaned down, far enough so I could check under the stalls, no one was in there. I turned around and exited the girls bathroom.

As I walked out I did a double take when I saw someone walk around the corner of the hallway. I pinned my eyebrows together and followed them. The minute I turned around the corner, I was shoved up against a door.

"Shit, Clare." I said.

"What?" She questioned, lifting her lips up to a smirk. I blinked a few times, and she licked her bottom lip teasingly. I leaned down to kiss her, but she moved her head away. I looked at her oddly, and leaned down to kiss her again, and she moved her head again. Clare ran her hand up my thigh, to my waist, and I heard her grab something. The door behind me opened, and I stumbled back, falling flat on my ass. Clare walked in and she slowly shut the door behind her. Clare didn't bother in turning the light on as she made her way to me. I swallowed nervously as she sat down in my lap and straddled me.

Clare licked her lips and she leaned down, pressing her lips to my neck. I sat up and she continued to kiss my neck. Clare's lips moved to the rapidly beating vein behind my skin; she ran her hands up my arms, and rested them on my shoulders.

Her teeth sunk into my flesh and I let out a small moan. I felt her smirk against my skin and she bit down harder.

"Clare not too hard." I murmured.

"Why not? You never stopped me before." She whispered against my ear. I shuddered and her lips moved back to my neck. She opened her mouth and bit down harder than before. I moaned in both pain and pleasure.

Clare sunk her teeth in deeper and I tried pulling her away, but she clenched her jaw harder.

"Oh god, Clare." I said. She pulled her mouth away with a small ripping sound, causing me to reach up and hold my neck. I felt something warm on my palm and I pinned my eyebrows together. I looked at my hand and eyed the blood coating my hand. Clare giggled and she said, "Oops. I bit down a little to hard." I pinned my eyebrows together and was about to say something, but I stopped myself when Clare brought my hand to her mouth and she licked the blood off my hand. She let go of my hand and leaned forward, her lips grazed mine. She whispered, "Your blood tastes good."

I resisted the urge to moan, and she closed the gap between us. Her hands wrapped around my neck and I groaned in the kiss when she clawed the place where she bit me. I grabbed her waist then moved my hands down and ran them up and down her creamy thighs. I squeezed her hips and moaned when she clawed my neck again. Clare pulled her mouth away and I smirked.

"My turn." I muttered. I leaned forward and kissed her neck. Clare tilted her head to the side and I open mouth kissed her neck, hearing her whimper and moan. I sucked on her skin and grazed my teeth along her flesh. She breathed heavily and I bit down on her neck. She screamed and I grabbed her waist. I bit down harder, hard enough to break the skin, I tasted blood and I sucked it into my mouth. God, she tasted so fucking good. I licked her neck a few time before I broke the skin on her neck more, letting more blood spill. Clare moaned and I lapped up the blood. I kissed the middle of her neck, then moved up to her lips. She whispered, "You're such a vampire."

"It's quite obvious Clare." I got up, bringing her with me. I placed her on a desk. I moved around her and turned another desk around, placing it behind Clare connecting them so she would have something to lay back on. I stepped in front of her, and opened her legs, stepping between them. Clare grabbed the string of my cape and untied it, letting it fall to the ground, leaving me in the white long sleeve shirt, black vest, red tie, and the black slacks. She reached up and traced her finger tips over my bite mark, that was slightly still bleeding to my surprise. Clare brought her finger tips to her lips and I watched her lick the blood away.

My pants tightened and she smirked. I swallowed hard as she removed the black vest I had over my short sleeve button down shirt. She slowly removed the tie around my neck, then unbuttoned my shirt. She separated my shirt to the sides, and ran her hands up and down my chest, while she leaned forward and placed kisses here and there. I watched her intently while I reached up and laced my fingers through her curly hair. I felt her tongue move across my chest and she flicked her tongue over my nipple. I gasped and tightened the grip on her hair. Clare moved her tongue up to my neck and she pulled away. I moved my hand to the back of her head and bent down. I kissed her lips and pushed my tongue passed her teeth.

Clare sucked on my tongue and I moaned loud. I grabbed her hips and pushed them towards mine. Clare chewed on my bottom lip and moaned. I pushed her hips towards mine while I thrust mine forward. She pulled her mouth away and whimpered. I continued to thrust my hips forward against hers while I went to kiss her neck again. I grabbed the hem of the sweater vest she had over the short sleeved button shirt, and pulled it off. I quickly unbuttoned her shirt and parted it to the sides.

"Eli... stop staring at me... do it already." Clare whimpered. I grinned devilishly saying, "Someone wants it bad." Through the moonlight rays peaking through the windows of the room, I could see her face slightly blushing. Clare grabbed my hands softly and she placed them over her breasts. I opened my mouth to say something, but she pulled my head down to her and she kissed me. Our mouths moved together and I massaged her breasts through her thin mesh fabric like bra. Clare moaned through the kiss. I brushed my thumbs against her nipples, and teased them through her bra.

Clare tore her mouth away from mine. "Eli!" Clare cried out. I smirked. God, if only she knew what her moans do to me... I dipped down and pushed the cups of her bra down, and grabbed her breasts, swirling my tongue around her nipple in the proccess. Clare grabbed my hips and she squeezed hard. I flicked my tongue over her nipple while I twisted the other. The grip on my hips tightened, and she moaned in her throat. I pulled my head away and whispered, "Why are you holding back? You know I love to hear you moan." I looked into her eyes and she lowered her gaze.

I moved my head back down to her chest and took her nipple between my teeth. I sucked greedily on it while I pinched and pulled on the other.

"Eli!" Clare moaned loud.

"That's better." I murmured.

Clare pushed her chest against me and I switched, moving my lips around and in between her breasts. Clare removed my shirt, and I let it slide down my arms and hit the floor. I removed her shirt, and unclasped her bra, leaving Clare in the short skirt she wore.

"Eli! Eli!" Clare moaned fast as I sucked on her nipple and moved my hand in between her legs, rubbing her pussy through her underwear. Clare clenched my biceps and I kissed down her chest, dipping my tongue into her navel. I pulled Clare towards the edge of the desk more, and pushed her legs open by her inner thighs. I moved her thin panties to the side and smirked.

"You're so wet." I pushed my index finger inside her and her hips jerked up. In a tone barely above a whisper, I said, "It's amazing how tight you are, even after the many times we've had sex." Clare moaned in response. I slowly moved my finger in and out and kissed her inner thighs. I moved back up and added my middle finger. After placing a chaste kiss on her lips, I moved away and thrust my fingers in and out of her fast, watching as her face change with every thrust of my fingers.

"Ah, ah, Eli!"

I pushed my fingers deeper inside her and rubbed her spot, causing her to cry out and moan loud and fast. I smirked, watching her chest heave as she breathed heavily. Clare parted her legs more and she laid back on the desks. Clare moaned louder and faster. The minute I felt her walls tighten around my fingers, I pulled them out. She whined in protest. I brought my fingers to my lips and licked them clean. I whispered, "You always taste so sweet Clare." She sat up and glared at me. I pinned my eyebrows together and she swiftly brought her lips to my shoulder.

"Someone's a little bit feisty." I said as she bit down hard on my flesh. Blood poured from the cut, as much as the pain coursed through my body, it has never felt so damn good. Clare pulled her mouth away, and clawed at the bite mark. I hissed and she brought her lips to my shoulder again. I dropped my head to the crook of her neck. Clare continued to literally chomp on my flesh, breaking the skin in so many places and having blood pour from the wound. I kissed her shoulders and sunk my teeth into her flesh. She whimpered. I held her waist and licked the blood from the tiny little holes I left on her shoulder.

We both pulled away, blood coating the area around our mouths. I smirked and she leaned forward, licking the blood from my lips while her fingers frantically unbutton the button of my slacks. I helped her pull them down, along with my boxers. Clare reached down and ghost her fingers along the shaft of my painfully hard cock. I moaned softly and thrust my hips towards her. Clare's finger wrapped around my dick and she slowly pumped her fist back and forth.

"Eli." Clare whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes and she said, "Eli... let's not waste any time. I know you want it as much as I do." Her grip on my cock tightened and my hips jerked uncontrollably. I smirked a little and she squeezed my dick again.

"Fuck..." I gasped.

"Eli... now please." She thrust her hips forward and rubbed the tip of my dick against her. I growled and she alined the tip of my dick with her wet hole; she moved her hand as I began to thrust myself in. Clare gasped and she clenched the sides of the desk she was sitting on. I grasped her hips and slowly thrust my cock in and out of her, loving the small sounds she made. Clare arched her back and tilted her head back, her mouth fell open, letting a loud moan spill from her bloody lips. I licked my bottom lip watching her face as I sped up my thrusts. Clare cried out and her she lay back on the desks. I parted her legs and reached down to rub her clit slowly.

"Eli! Eli, ohh!"

I leaned down and sucked on her neck, grazing my teeth against her flesh. Clare whispered, "Bite me." I complied, sinking my teeth into her neck yet again. The sound that erupted from her throat sent me over the edge. I sucked her blood into my mouth, drinking the thick fluid tasting sweet and metallicy at the same time. I moaned, my thrusts became erratic and uneasy.

"Eli! Yes, oh... I'm so close!"

I moved my lips down to her chest, and licked the valley in between her breasts. Clare reached up and she clawed my back hard. I hissed, feeling the sweat on my skin burn the new angry marks forming on my back. Clare's back arched clean off the cold desks, lightly coated with her sweat. She screamed, "Eli... I'm about to come!" I thrust my cock harder and faster in and out of her. Her walls tightened around my dick and she let out a loud fucking scream. I smirked mentally, feeling her cum coat my cock. I continued thrusting my hips, having the need to cum so badly, I didn't realize I was biting Clare's stomach, enough that I was able to tear her flesh.

I tore my mouth away, watching the blood pour from her wound and Clare reached down, passing her hand over it and bringing it up to her lips. Watching her tongue lap up her own blood caused me to cum long and fast. I muttered "fuck" under my breath and my thrusts soon died down. I laid my head on her chest and breathed heavily. Clare laughed a little.

"What?" I asked breathily.

"Happy Halloween Eli."

I smirked saying, "Happy Halloween?"

"Yeah... you got your treat."

"A very tastey treat." I purred.

Clare brought my head up and crushed her lips over mine. She pulled away saying, "You better have enjoyed it."

"How can I not?" I questioned.

Clare flashed me a smirk and she leaned licked the place on my neck that was swollen and bruised. I groaned, feeling her teeth sink into my flesh, opening the wound again.

_With your neck, I'll kiss you violently._

_To kiss my lips... will leave you cold tonight._

End!

* * *

That was an epic fail. I don't know, it seemed rushed as I was writing it :/ Leave me a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
